An Italian Cure
by seca
Summary: Gokudera runs out of cigarettes and needs a substitute of some kind. Gokudera x Yamamoto. Shounen-ai.


Title: An Italian Cure

Characters: Gokudera x Yamamoto

Word Count: 988

Rating: PG

Summary: Gokudera runs out of cigarettes and needs a substitute of some kind.

Author's notes: Since I hit a writer's block with the 'Washing Up' sequel I'm writing I figured I'd try to write a ficlet to see if it would help with that.

XXXXX

Gokudera needed a cigarette. He needed one then and soon. His last pack had been blown up last night when the idiot brat, Lambo, accidentally hit it with one of his grenades instead of hitting Reborn. The Italian's next shipment wasn't scheduled to come in until tomorrow afternoon, which left him nicotine-less until then and he isn't coping very well. And as a minor he could not buy some from the store, as the Italian mafia did not have much clout in Japan.

He ended up having to hide in the boy's bathroom as it was getting too much to hold back his temper in the classroom. In the stall he had claimed for his hiding spot he could not help but wish he had some kind of distraction that would make him forget his addiction. Then maybe at least he could stand to stay in class instead of having to hide in here in fear of going against the Tenth's wishes and blowing up their classmates. Though he may get seriously close to doing so anyway if he has to sit through another class break in the restroom and listen to their inane chatter.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the stall's door and the obnoxiously familiar voice of Yamamoto asking, "Are you in there, Gokudera? The teacher is beginning to worry about you."

"Go away!" the Italian boy snapped in response. The baseball freak is the last person he wanted to hear or see right now as everything about the tall dark haired youth got on his nerves. Hell, the reason he had to get out of the class room was that he could not stand to watch the idiot absently suck on the end of a pen anymore as it reminded him too much of having a cigarette in his mouth.

Unfortunately Yamamoto was never one that could take a hint and did not leave. Instead the baseball player asked innocently, "Are you still taking a dump? If it hasn't come out yet then maybe you should ask the school doctor for something to help."

All Yamamoto got for an answer this time was a low menacing growl, which the dark haired teen assumes is a confirmation. "Wow, you really have my sympathy. Two periods is a long time to be stuck not being able to go. I once accidentally drank some bad milk and got stuck on the crapper-"

"Will you shut up!" Gokudera yelled, finally fed up with Yamamoto's ramblings, as he flung the stall door open. He had hoped the door would have slammed into the idiot's face but the baseball freak managed to catch it before impact, much to Gokudera's disappointment. "I'm not taking a dump!"

Yamamoto blinks, surprised to see that his classmate is indeed not going to the bathroom. He quickly recovered though as he jumps to the next conclusion, "Ah, then are you sick? You really should just go to the nurse's office or go home if that's the case instead of staying here throwing up in a toilet. Especially if it's that nasty stomach flu that's been going around, you could be stuck at home for-" Again the taller boy is cut off from his ramblings again but this time it's because of a pair of lips locked over his own and a tongue frantically exploring every corner of the cavity of his mouth.

Gokudera just could not take the idiot's babbling anymore and had just wanted to shut Yamamoto up. How that translated into French kissing the dark haired boy for all it's worth is a mystery to even him. Maybe because he needed something to distract them both and he really could not think of a better way to do so quickly. But it was ondeed shutting the other teen up and even seemed to help relieve the stress and tension the explosives expert had been feeling from his nicotine deprivation. In fact it felt surprisingly good that if he did not have to breath Gokudera would not have broken away.

An idea popped in to the Italian's head and as Yamamoto's brain seemed to still be lost trying to process what is going on, Gokudera pulled the taller boy into the stall with him. He turned them around hastily so he could push his classmate onto the toilet seat then quickly closed and locked the bathroom stall door behind him.

"Gokudera, wha- what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, still looking completely lost and confused.

He straddles Yamamoto's long legs, taking a seat on the other boy's lap as he thought of how to answer that question. Banking on the other boy's less than stellar thinking capabilities, Gokudera decided to tell him, "It's an Italian cure to kiss illness away. That's why it's a custom to kiss friends and family as a greeting. So if you want me to feel better just shut up and let me kiss you, ok?"

"Really?" the baseball player asked. He looked oddly pleased, and Gokudera wondered if Yamamoto was really as dumb as he lead people on to believe. "I always wondered about that, but that does make a lot of sense now." Gokudera squeaked in surprise as Yamamoto pulled him in closer with one arm as his other hand cupped the side of the smaller boy's face. "And I'm happy that I can help make you feel better," the Japanese boy said before guiding Gokudera's lips to his own.

Gokudera is surprised to find what at first he thought would be a fumbling and awkward thing ended up feeling as good as it did. True Yamamoto's lips are a bit chapped but that faded as the kiss deepens and it was no longer only lips in motion against each other. And as much as Gokudera did not want to admit it, kissing did seem like the cure he needed to get him over his nicotine withdrawal.


End file.
